The mastery of the technique of ski turning requires, on practice, the automatic accomplishment of certain movements that the beginner finds difficult on the slope for the reason that his attention is divided between the movements to the accomplished with precision and the fear of slipping that he faces on the slope. This fear is paramount and any other instruction is useless as long as it is not overcome.
There has therefore been interest in being able to diassociate the factors of making the necessary movements automatic and the fear coming from a feeling of insecurity which produces the sliding sensation.